


Behind Closed Doors

by Badi_otaku



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Have you ever had this strange feeling in the shower, like you were being watched?





	Behind Closed Doors

A soft clicking noise echoed within the walls of the bathroom as you closed the door. You clutched the white towel that was tightly wrapped around your body, taking a quick look around you, the white tile glistened in the soft moonlight coming through the window. You shivered slightly, your feet thumping against the cold marble of the floor as you hurried to the showers, trying to ignore your reflection in the large mirrors on your right.

Your heart started beating faster as you opened the opaque shower screen, its hinges squeaking loudly. You hesitated for a split of second before pulling your towel off your quivering body. Goose bumps immediately covered your skin and you felt your nipples go hard against the cool air.

You didn’t like this place, it gave you the creeps. Even with the lights on, it was dark and cold. You had had nightmares about this room and its grim atmosphere. And maybe it was because of the many mirrors hung on the walls, but every time you stepped in here, you felt observed.

This feeling terrified you. But the unsettling thing was, it aroused you just as much as it creeped you out. As much as you hated this room, it was the only place where you could have some quiet alone time. There was something so enticing in the idea that someone might know what you were doing, might watch you do it, and might _enjoy_ seeing you do it. The thrill and excitement it provided were never enough for you.

You slowly hang your towel on the rack inside the shower cubicle and walked up to the facet. It made a horrible screeching noise as you opened it and you took a step back when cold water spurted out of the shower head, crashing down on the tile, small ice-cold beads sprinkling over the skin of your legs.

When the water warmed up, you stepped under the stream, letting it soak your hair. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the sensation of hot water warming up your cold skin as it rolled down along your soft curves. You breathed in and out slowly as the unsettling feeling started creeping into your body, fear and arousal seeping into every pore of your skin.

You sighed softly, grabbing some soap and a shampoo bottle to wash your body and hair quickly before turning around to rinse yourself thoroughly. You tilted your head slightly, squeezing your hair repeatedly, letting the foamy remnants of shampoo and soap glide down your body and be sucked into the drain.

A light breeze grazed the wet skin of your chest, making you jump slightly and open your eyes wide as your nipples hardened again. The familiar feeling intensified, making its way deeper into your heart, making your body shiver and your toes curl. You let go of your hair and wrapped your arms around you, letting out a trembling breath.

A tingly sensation arose between your legs when your arms brushed lightly against your erect nipples. You shifted slightly, looking around quickly before letting your arms fall to your sides with a relieved sigh.

You stepped back under the hot stream, letting your hair soak up some more water before you started squeezing it out again. Another light breeze slowly made its way between your slightly parted legs. This time, you weren’t startled. You welcomed the delightful feeling with a soft moan.

You threw your head back slowly and backed up against the wall behind you. A chill ran down your spine when your hot skin collided with the freezing-cold tile and you found yourself wanting to pull away. You waited a few seconds for the tile to soak in the warmth of your body and slowly moved your arms down, bringing one hand between your legs.

You opened your eyes again, looking at your surroundings as if to make sure no one was here. You were alone, yet this feeling kept overwhelming your senses as it penetrated every cell of your body. Your lips curled into a soft smile and you squeezed your eyes shut, embracing the growing lust inside your chest.

Your fingers started moving skillfully between your legs, parting your folds and running up and down your slit slowly, making your hips sway with a leisurely rhythm. Your middle finger found your little bundle of nerves and started teasing it, drawing circles around it and slowly making them tighter and tighter.

You started picturing a lover, standing in front of you. Bright icy blue eyes watching you intently. Soft pouty lips parting slightly to let out quivering sighs. Chiseled jaw clenching repeatedly in eagerness. Trembling hands longing to roam every inch of your smooth, silky skin.

You grabbed one of your breasts with your other hand and squeezed it gently, kneading the flesh under your palm and rolling your nipple between your fingers. You let out another soft moan and moved your hand further down between your legs to burry a finger inside your wet heat. You found your sweet spot and started pumping your finger in and out slowly, brushing against that same spot over and over, quickening your pace more and more.

Your moans merged into muffled groans as your bit your bottom lip in an attempt to stay as quiet as possible, your throat vibrating gently. Your hand repeated the motion again and again and soft sighs filled the cool air around you. You smiled again as you felt your orgasm build slowly, making your legs shake slightly with anticipation and you stopped dead, realizing the sighs you were hearing weren’t coming from you.

You remained completely still and silent, you didn’t open your eyes. You listened to the sounds around you. The glass of the windows rattling gently in the wind. The water running down, splashing onto the tile at your feet. The heart beating frantically inside your chest. Except for these sounds, everything was silent.

You tried to relax, swallowing hard as the upsetting feeling slithered its way back through your veins. You opened your mouth and moaned as you touched your clit again, brushing it lightly with your fingertip. The wetness made your skin glide easily against your pink engorged flesh, providing a vivid surge of pleasure.

Your middle finger dived back into your tight entrance and soon your walls were stretched enough for you to add a second finger. You pumped your fingers into your heat a few times, your breath catching inside your throat as you neared your release. You felt another cold breeze brush against the skin of your face, only this time it didn’t come and go. It came once and then a second time, and a third time, more powerful every time, like a heavy breath.

You focused on the movements of your hands as one of them kept moving against your core, your fingers sinking in and out of your warmth, the heel of your hand rubbing delightfully against your clit, the other one gliding along the curves of your body as you imagined being in your lover’s arms.

You kept gasping and moaning louder and louder and before you could suppress it, a loud whine had made its way out of your throat. You were close, so close. You quickened the pace and tried your best not to fall onto the ground as your trembling legs threatened to give in under your weight.

Your eyes shot open when a distinctive groan echoed within the room but you couldn’t stop moving. You were submerged into lust and too far gone to stop. The sound hadn’t come from you, you knew it. You started panicking as the sound recurred.

Your eyes widened and you tried to suppress a cry of pleasure. Your heart was about to explode as you felt your blood pressure rise, the veins in your temples pulsating with every beat. You started feeling nauseous and terror overwhelmed you, but didn’t stop you for moving.

The sensation of being observed intensified again and a strong certitude invaded you. Someone was watching. Another cold breeze slithered between your legs, brushing against your wet exposed flesh and another sigh echoed within the tiled walls. Your imagination started working again and your name was now on your lover’s parted lips.

Another sigh rang in your ears, the vibration penetrating your chest as pressure built and built inside you, the world around you fogging up, distorting your vision, turning everything around you into a mere mirage.

Another sigh of your name was all it took for you to fall over the edge, letting out a strangled cry of pure bliss, your fingers moving faster in and out of you as your orgasm washed over you, making your body convulse as wave after wave of intense satisfaction stormed through your whole body.

After what felt like an eternity, you finally got a grip on yourself and pulled away from the wall, resting a hand flat on the tile to insure support as your legs shuddered under you. You quickly closed the faucet, and suddenly, the room was silent again, except for the small drops of water dripping from the shower head and clattering on the tile.

You let out a soft sigh, squeezing your hair gently to get rid of the excess water and turned around slowly to take your towel from the rack, wrapping it tight around your body. Your heartbeat hadn’t slowed down, your blood kept rushing through your veins as you opened the shower screen, stepping onto the cold marble floor.

“Hello?” you called softly, looking around with confused eyes, dread slowly seeping into your soul as the only answer you got was the echo of your own voice.

Your bottom lip trembled as you tried to take in some needed air. A lump formed inside your throat and you didn’t know whether you should have been relieved, or terrified. Someone was here mere seconds ago, you were sure about that. But the empty bathroom didn’t lie, no one was here and you doubted someone had even been here.

Just as you started cursing yourself for being utterly paranoid, you felt a pair of eyes observing you again. You swallowed hard as a shiver of terror creeped inside you. You stood completely still in the middle of the bathroom, your eyes moving rapidly as you looked everywhere around you. Nothing was here. It was just a dark, cold room.

You breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down as best as you could. You were progressively convincing yourself that all this was just the product of your imagination when you suddenly felt yet another cold gust swirl around you. Your teeth clenched and you turned around slowly, following the flow of air.

A dark blurry figure appeared in front of you and you jolted slightly, your heart jumping inside your chest as you held your breath before realizing it was just your own reflection in a foggy mirror. You sighed again, in annoyance this time, as you tried to determine the source of the cold draft, only to find that it came from under the wooden door.

Your hypothesis was confirmed when you took a few steps towards the exit, feeling the air make its way through the small gap and tickle the skin of your feet. You took a deep breath, finally able to relax. You extended an arm to grab the door knob and turned it slowly.

The door squealed like everything else here when you opened it. Your lips curled into a soft smile.  But that smile instantly faded, color draining from your face as yet another breath tickled your ears.

“(Y/N)…” Your eyes widened, you turned around in one swift movement, preparing to face the author of your torment only to find, once again, nothing…

Your jaw clenched again and you let out a breath, filled with both confusion and dread. You turned around and proceeded to exit the room. You had had enough for the night, you wanted out of this place.

You hurried through the silent corridors, your bare feet gently patting the tiling, water dripping slightly from your soaked hair. The hallway to your room was dark, only lit by the soft moonlight coming from the glass panels above each door, giving the space a gloomy atmosphere. You tried to be quick but you couldn’t help casting a few glances behind you along the way.

Each time, you turned around to an empty corridor, everything was still and quiet, but your heartbeat somehow quickened and became more and more frantic. Your breathing became heavier the more you looked at this dark empty space.

You quickened the pace of your steps as you approached your room. You dared to look behind you one last time, again, finding nothing but emptiness, silence and wet glistening footprints. You let out a trembling breath, resorting to turn around again and keep walking, only for your eyes to meet with another dark figure, making you jolt again. This time there were no mirrors and the warm body that towered over you was real…

“Oh my God!” you said, clutching your towel as terror rushed through your veins. You took a step back before squinting slightly, examining the man before you, and sighing in relief as two piercing blue eyes looked back at you in the pale moonlight. “Chase…” you said.

“Hey there!” he greeted you with a soothing throaty voice and a grin, his eyes quickly travelling down your body and widening as he caught a glimpse of your towel. “Oh! I’m not looking, promise…” he stated, covering his eyes with his hand.

“It’s okay…” you said, laughing softly and taking his hand to bring it down slowly, feeling your chest warm up. He gave you a bright smile that made your cheeks blush before tilting his head slightly and frowning.

“Are you alright?” he asked, seeming genuinely worried.

“Y-yeah, I’m just…” you started, then stopping after realizing telling him about your weird experiences in the showers was not the best idea. “Nevermind…” you sighed.

“You sure?” he asked, his worried look not leaving his face. You nodded confidently and his angelic smile immediately reappeared, making your heart beat a bit faster.

“Alright then… See you tomorrow,” he said, his slightly nasal voice dulling the last word of his sentence. You smiled at him as he walked past you. You bit your bottom lip gently, feeling your cheeks get warmer and warmer as you murmured softly.

“See you,” you said softly, watching him walk away, not noticing the vicious grin tucking at the corner of his lips.


End file.
